


Hula hula

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Gen, Referencia a Disney
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: "Tenemos que distraerlo de una manera" Dice Power Man bajo para que no los escuché mientras Venom destruye el almacén"Y cual es el maravilloso plan?" Dice Nova"Carnada" Dice Puño de hierro"Y quien será la carnada" Dice SpidermanNota que lo estaban mirando a él"Porque me miran así?" Dice ya sabiendo quién era la carnada ahora"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta" Dice White tiger"Que quieren que me ponga una falda y empiece a bailar hula hula!"Los demás lo miran sonriendo
Kudos: 8





	Hula hula

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise escribir algo asi aunque sea corto

En algún almacén de la ciudad de New york

"Porque tiene que ser Venom" Dice Nova detrás de unas cajas 

El equipo conformado por Puño de hierro, Power man, white tiger y Spiderman, estaban detrás de una caja pensando en un plan

"Tenemos que distraerlo de una manera" Dice Power Man bajo para que no los escuché mientras Venom destruye el almacén

"¿Y cual es el plan maravilloso?" Dice Nova 

"Carnada" Dice Puño de hierro

"Y quien será la carnada" Dice Spiderman

Nota que lo estaban mirando a él

"Porque me miran así?" Dice ya sabiendo quién era la carnada ahora

"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta" Dice White tiger

"Que quieren que me ponga una falda y empiece a bailar hula hula!" 

Los demás lo miran sonriendo

***

"¡Oye, Venom!" El mencionado se voltea 

* Sonidos de tambor cortesía de Puño de hierro *

"¡Woaoh!" Grita Spiderman con estilo hawaiano

"Tienes hambre, quieres este cuerpo crudo pa comer!" Canta Nova muy feliz

"Toma un poco de jamón verás que gran placer, grada de verdad buena calidad muestra tu mejor voracidad!" Canta la atención de Venom

"¡Hay chuletas!"

"Yon yon Yong" Dice Spiderman con disgusto bailando 

¡Piernas! ¡Frescas!

"¡Pata negra!"

"¡Un cerdo de verdad!" Canta Nova muy feliz 

Spiderman lo mira mal pero eso dura poco ya que Venom corre hacia el

"¡¡¡Hombre araña!!!" Grita sacando su gran lengua

"¡No me quedaré para ser el bufete principal!"

***

El equipo había capturado a Venom antes que se comiera a su líder 

El cual aún estaba vestido como hawaiano

SHIELD ya se había llevado a Venom

"Por fin terminamos" Ve a sus compañeros aguantandose la risa

"Ni una palabra" Dice mientras ellos se ríen

"Al menos se me ve bien la falda" 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
